brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Poison Ivy
DC Universe |Variations = Original 2006 Batman Variation 2012 Super Heroes Redesign The Lego Batman Movie Redesign See Also: Pamela Isley |Years = 2006, 2008, 2012-2015, 2017-2019 |Appearances =7785 Arkham Asylum 6860 The Batcave 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout 76035 Jokerland 41232 Super Hero High School 70908 The Scuttler 70912 Arkham Asylum 76117 Batman Mech vs. Poison Ivy Mech |Accessories =Vine }} Poison Ivy, or Pamela Isley, is one of 's enemies and a dangerous eco-terrorist. She was originally released in 7785 Arkham Asylum in 2006's Batman theme. In 2012, she reappears in the Super Heroes theme and appeared again in 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout in 2013. Description 2006 Batman Variation Like most of the villains from the original Batman theme, Poison Ivy is based on her appearance in Batman: The Animated Series. In 2006's 7785 Arkham Asylum, Ivy had long hair, the same type of hairpiece used for Professor Dumbledore, but in Dark Red. Her headpiece was new and exclusive to the minifigure. It had pointed red eyebrows, green lips, and black eyes with light green eye shadow. She had a flesh-colored torso with printing of a cover-up made entirely out of leaves. Ivy's legs were Sand Green with Green hips. 2012 Super Heroes Variation In 2012, Ivy has Elsa Schneider's hair, but in red with leaves printed on it. Her new double sidedhead features a sly and cunning grin and an angry face. She has a touch of pale green eyeshadow. Her torso depicts a sash and a bodysuit made entirely out of leaves. Her torso also has zigzag lines on it. Her back features a continuation of the same pattern. Her legs also have a continuation of the bodysuit. Ivy's entire costume is Bright and Lime Green. Ivy accessory is a vine whip which in 6860 The Batcave is dark green and in 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout is lime. She has a longer vine whip in 76035 Jokerland. Like most of the minifigures in the Super Heroes DC Universe theme, she is based on her appearance in some of the current comics. The Lego Batman Movie Poison Ivy's design in the movie takes inspiration from a pin-up model rather than her comic book counterpart. This variant introduces a new hairpiece with dramatic curls, a flower, and leaves, which are molded and printed on. Her facial expressions are a cool gaze, and a slight frown, and her facial details include red eyebrows, green eye-shadow and more prominent green eyelashes. Thr dark green torso is a leafy dress design with white flowers, curves and a vine necklace printed on thr chest. She features a new leafy skirt fabric piece. Her legs are green, showing the lower half of her costume and some netted stockings with leafy dark green boots printed on. She has flesh arms with dark green gloves with white flowers printed on. Her hands are dark green, accordingly. Once again , she came with poison ivy vines as her weapon. Video Game Variations In LEGO Batman ]] Poison Ivy's appearance in LEGO Batman: The Videogame is identical to her appearance in 7785 Arkham Asylum. In the video game Ivy can super jump, open doors that require female villains, make plants with pink hearts grow, and safely walk into toxic waste. She can also kill an enemy with a toxic kiss, either in close range or blown as green smoke. She was also playable as Pamela Isley and in an alternate costume. In LEGO Batman 2 In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Poison Ivy appearance is identical to her appearance in 6860 The Batcave. She is able to use her vine as a whip, double jump, and activate several plant patches. She can also pick characters up and throw them to the ground as a special attack. Like many other female villains, she can perform a super high jump Background Pamela Lillian Isley was a young botanist. When her professor tricked her into stealing ancient herbs, he poisoned her with them so she could not give him away. She survived and while getting an immunity to toxins, Isley went insane and became Poison Ivy, an eco-terrorist out to save the environment in a deranged way. Because she acquired plant powers, Ivy revolves her crimes around her obsession with plants and a twisted way of saving the environment. In addition to her knowledge of plants and toxic immunity, Ivy is known to also be able to manipulate plants with her mind. Harley Quinn is a chief ally of hers in several of her schemes, her best friend, and usually the only human Ivy doesn't hate, though she has an on-and-off friendship with Catwoman and has shown attraction to . She hates The Joker because of his attitude towards her and Harley; Poison Ivy has teamed up with Batman a few times to stop his plans. Though she is a villain, Ivy has fought with Batman and Batgirl against other rogues, probably most notably as a member of the Birds of Prey. Amanda Waller has recruited her several times in the Suicide Squad alongside Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, an amnesiac Lashina and others, in exchange for a reduced jailtime. In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Poison Ivy is a boss in A Poisonous Appointment and unlocked after the level Green Fingers in the The Riddler's Revenge story was completed. Poison Ivy is a member of a group led by The Riddler which also includes Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Two-Face. After Two-Face's armoured car was destroyed by the Batmobile, she rescued The Riddler from Batman and Robin. She then helped The Riddler to steal mutant vine seeds he needed for his plan to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. After they secured the seeds, she decided to stay as she was happy among all the plants. She was then defeated by Batman and Robin and sent to back Arkham Asylum. Poison Ivy was also the creator and mistress of the Poison Ivy Goons. ]] In ''LEGO Batman 2 Poison Ivy is one of the villains freed from Arkham Asylum by the Deconstructor, along with The Penguin, Catwoman, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Bane, and The Riddler. She attempts to escape on Bane's mole-machine with Bane and Penguin when and Robin arrive. They are stopped for a time, but escape again along with even more inmates shortly after. In the hub, Ivy once again appears at the Botanic Gardens. She can be bought for 125,000 studs after she is defeated. Gallery of Variations Minifigure Video Game Notes *In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and DC Super Hero Girls, Ivy is voiced by Tara Strong, who voiced Harley Quinn and Batgirl in several DC properties as well as Raven in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!, and Jayna in Teen Titans Go!. Strong also voiced Unikitty in the TV series of the same name, and would once again voice Ivy in Batman Ninja. *Ivy's 2018 re-design recycles Mantis' head. *In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Tasia Valenza reprised her role from the Batman: Arkham series in addition to Injustice 2. Appearances * 6860 The Batcave (Super Heroes) * 7785 Arkham Asylum (Batman) * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout (Super Heroes) * 76035 Jokerland * 41232 Super Hero High School (DC Super Hero Girls) * 70908 The Scuttler (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70912 Arkham Asylum (Arkham Asylum) * 76117 Batman Mech vs. Poison Ivy Mech (2018 Redesign) Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk * ''LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains LEGO.com Description DC Super Heroes Girls Gallery CGI Ivy.png|A CGI of Poison Ivy Poison Ivy LB2.png|Her appearance in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes poison ivy-2.png|CGI Posion ivy.png|CGI Poison ivy.png|Poison Ivy with a weed Poison ivy other face.png|Alternate Face Ivyalt.jpg|A second version of Poison Ivy from DS Poison ivy comic.png|Poison Ivy from the online comic Asylum SINISTER! poison ivy back.png|Back Printing Ivy 2012.jpg|Poison Ivy in 6860 The Batcave Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h23m42s216.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h23m49s87.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h24m07s38.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h24m17s133.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m07s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m16s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m22s104.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m25s143.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m28s178.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m32s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m35s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m44s52.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m49s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h26m53s155.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h27m11s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-17h27m23s210.jpg|An unconscious poison ivy after getting hit by the batarang Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Poison Ivy in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg Poison Ivy 2019.jpg Poison Ivy - concept art.jpg|Concept art 47394pb224.png Poison-ivy-lego-dc-super-villains-98.7 thumb.jpg See also * Inventory:Poison Ivy * Pamela Isley * The Riddler * Poison Ivy Goon * Harley Quinn * Bane * Batman References Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:DUPLO figures